1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a handpiece for dental procedures, and more particularly to a disposable hand-held instrument for dental drilling.
2. Background
Common dental procedures involve the use of a drill to reduce at least a portion of a tooth prior to performing work on the area of the mouth on or near the tooth. In some instances, decayed enamel is removed from a tooth prior to replacement with a hardened substitute. In some instances, some or all of a tooth is removed with a dental drill prior to work beneath the gum line.
Typical drills used for such work have several components. First, a handpiece, typically constructed from stainless steel, or a steel alloy is used. An appropriate bit is selected for the work to be accomplished. Some bits have variable lengths and surface properties which affect the character of operation. The bit is then inserted into a rotating portion of the handpiece, and securely coupled to it. Finally, a source of pressurized air is connected to the handpiece, the flow of which is directed within the handpiece to rotate the turbine, which in turn rotates the bit at speeds useful for drilling.
After the handpiece has been used to perform a procedure on a patient, the handpiece is typically flushed with air or water for approximately 20 to 30 seconds in an attempt to discharge material that might have entered the turbine and/or air and water channels. The handpiece is then disconnected from the air source, and the bit is removed. Previously, the bit and handpiece have been sterilized, usually by steam or chemicals in an autoclave, requiring time between procedures or, in a busy office, the purchase of multiple handpieces and bits to allow for continuous use during sterilization.
The cost of the handpieces individually can be high. Moreover, the cost to refurbish reusable handpieces when the performance of certain features, such as bearings or light sources, degrades can be high. Additionally, handpieces may not be completely sterilized after use, or sterilized handpieces may not be properly sterilized or maintained in a sterile container after cleaning prior to use on a subsequent patient, increasing the exposure to potentially unclean environments. Although some disposable handpieces exist, they are often not provided in a sterile package and typically have inferior performance characteristics to reusable handpieces. Thus, the need exists for a sufficiently powerful, low-cost handpiece which can be assured of sterility for use on a single patient.